


Magic Flower Ink

by MayGreyback



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alpha Peter Hale, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 03, Stiles-centric, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Tattoos, Werefox Stiles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGreyback/pseuds/MayGreyback





	Magic Flower Ink

_**“Magic Flower Ink”**_  
   
Stiles sta guardando la scritta rosa lampeggiante da almeno un quarto d’ora, o forse anche una mezz’oretta.  
Ok, è praticamente un’ora che se ne sta seduto nella jeep a tamburellare con la mano destra sul volante, mentre apre e chiude la portiera senza effettivamente scendere dall’auto. Sul sedile vuoto al suo fianco c’è un disegno, il foglio è stropicciato per le troppe cancellature e per la presa nervosa con cui è stato afferrato più e più volte.  
  
La prima volta che è venuto qui era ubriaco, e non sapeva davvero cosa stesse facendo, ma è entrato lo stesso e quando una tizia con dei dread viola gli ha detto di prendere un appuntamento e di tornare sobrio, gli era sembrata una buona idea.   
  
_Ma che cazzo stava pensando._  
  
La cosa buona è che l’appuntamento è tra mezzora, la brutta e che non sa se riuscirà ad uscire da quella macchina.  Perché si ricorda quanto è duro il pavimento, e si ricorda molto chiaramente di essere svenuto sul pavimento mentre era Scott ad essere tatuato, e vorrebbe evitare una ripetizione, grazie tante. Ma ormai è qui, tanto vale entrare, si dice aprendo la portiera per la settima volta, ma restando seduto.  
  
Alla fine, solo cinque minuti prima del suo appuntamento Stiles scende dall’auto e con passo malfermo apre la porta lilla del “Magic Flower ink”, dietro al bancone c’è  la ragazza con i dread viola che lo guarda.   ‘ _Che probabilmente mi guarda fare il cretino da almeno un’ora’,_  Stiles sospira e alza lo sguardo cercando di recuperare la sua solita sicurezza.  
   
“Ciao, sono Stiles, ho un appuntamento per le 18.00. Ti starai chiedendo che diavolo ci fa un tizio come me in un negozio di tatuaggi e questo è comprensibile, considerando che  sembro un idiota e sicuramente mi hai visto stare in auto per più di un’ora come uno stalker e…e adesso chiudo il becco ed esco.”  
   
Una risata squillante, lo distrae dalla veloce ritirata a cui stava pensando, “Credevo che la parlantina fosse un effetto dell’alcool,”  dice  la ragazza, “Sono Kendra, benvenuto al Magic Flower Ink, dove i fiori e l’inchiostro sono magici per davvero, cosa vorresti tatuarti?”  
   
Stiles sospira un ultima volta ed estrae il foglio di carta, “è solo una bozza, so che va migliorata e tutto, ma sì, voglio questo,” dice tendendo il foglio verso Kendra.  
   
Kendra apre il foglio piegato e lo guarda, ha bisogno di qualche modifica, ma è praticamente un disegno fatto e finito, sul bianco candido del foglio c’è una scritta ad arco e sotto ci sono linee morbide tracciate e ritracciate con i pastelli da una mano a tratti sicura e vibrante di desiderio e a tratti confusa e indecisa, e un intreccio di gialli dorati e rossi caldi, e Kendra lo trova davvero  magnifico. “Posso prepararti lo stencil in pochi minuti. Dove lo vuoi?”  
   
Stiles indica l’avambraccio lasciato scoperto dalle maniche arrotolate dalla camicia a scacchi rossi e blu. “Perfetto, vieni, ti faccio sedere,” Kendra lo guida in una stanza sul lato e gli indica di sedersi, poi inizia ad armeggiare con il computer e la stampante, facendo qualche piccola modifica.  
   
Torna qualche minuto dopo e gli fa vedere il disegno e gli applica lo stencil sul braccio, “Guardalo e dimmi se va bene.”  Stiles ruota il braccio e se lo guarda, “Wow, va benissimo.”  
  
“Bene allora iniziamo.” Stiles si trova sdraiato sul lettino col braccio ruotato mentre pensa a che diavolo gli è saltato in mente di fare, poi il ronzio inizia e anche il leggero pizzico dell’ago che penetra la pelle, e oh mio dio, è meglio che inizi a pensare a qualcos’altro, tipo il fatto che tutti gli chiederanno come gli sia saltato in mente di farsi un tatuaggio simile e tutti i conseguenti ‘ _Stai bene?_ ’ e ‘ _se vuoi parlarne sono qui’_ e ' _forse dovresti parlare con qualcuno'_  e la faccia di suo padre, che odierà quella macchia di colore per principio.  
   
Quando Kendra comincia a tatuare tutte le sfumature Stiles non può trattenersi dal fare smorfie e piccoli gemiti, è come se qualcuno gli grattasse via la pelle, pensare ad altro diventa difficile, allora inizia a parlare a ruota libera, e Kendra lo ascolta mentre le racconta di suo padre e degli alimenti sani a cui tenta di convertirlo, di Scott che è suo fratello, ma solo quando vuole lui, solo quando a bisogno di qualcosa e solo quando non ha un appuntamento con Allison, e di Jackson che si è dovuto trasferire dall’altra parte del mondo per diventare suo amico, e di Derek che si trova chissà dove insieme a Cora, e di Peter, Peter che non è più psicopatico, ma ancora affascinante, Peter che è di nuovo Alpha e vive a San Francisco, Peter che nella loro ultima e-mail gli ha scritto ‘lascia tutto, vieni a studiare qui, unisciti al mio branco’, Peter che ha preparato una camera per lui nel suo appartamento e…..  
  
“Ho finito.” Dice Kendra.  
  
Stiles si alza con calma, le gambe vagamente gelatinose e si guarda allo specchio. Eccola lì la volpe, con il sui aranci sfumati e i gialli brillanti, è “Perfetta” sussurra con voce tremante; esattamente come l’avevo immaginata, pensa.  
  
E quando Kendra si volta lampeggia una sola volta gli occhi arancioni allo specchio.  
   
  
  
Noticine:  
  
1) questi sono i tatuaggi di Stiles:   
  
[](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=11ahfyp)  
[](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=15mbtog)  
  
2) il tatuaggio non scompare nel nulla, perchè come dice Kendra "Fiori e inchiostro sono magici", Stiles ha trovato un luogo dove tatuano anche creature che guariscono in frettta come lui, e sì questo Stiles dopo essere stato liberato del nogitsune è diventato una volpe mannara.  
  
3)Sì Allison è ancora viva, e io non sono una grande fan si Scott....e sì vaghi accenni di Steter nel futuro :)  
  
**Dany**


End file.
